


Expecto Bond

by SallyPejr



Series: Patronus [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: MI6 is Magical, Patronus
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 23:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Po nástupu do MI6 učil Tanner Bonda a Trevelyana Patronovo zaklínadlo. O mnoho let později učí to samé James Qho.





	Expecto Bond

Patron, zamyslí se Tanner, je šťastná vzpomínka, která se zhmotní a chrání nás před mozkomory a smutkem. Patron, uvažuje Tanner, je velice osobní věc. A on ho musí naučit dva nové bystrozory.

Patron, říká si Tanner v duchu, je polibek manželky na rozloučenou před každým pracovním dnem a její každodenní prohlášení, ať zachraňuje svět pro jejich děti. Je to nadšený úsměv jeho ženy vždy, když se vrátí domů. Jsou to jejich děti a chvíle, kdy je poprvé držel v náruči a všechny chvíle poté. Jsou to jeho školní a pracovní úspěchy a úspěchy jeho dětí. Je to zahrada jeho ženy a její bylinkářství.

Patron, mávne Tanner hůlkou, je stříbřitá liška, která teď pobíhá kolem něj a pozorně sleduje okolí.

\- - o - -

Patron, povídá Tanner Bondovi, je, když uspěje, když spadne, ale zase se postaví na vlastní nohy. Je to krásná žena a její polibky. Drahý alkohol a jeho chuť. Nejnovější koště či mudlovské auto, které jsou zase o trošku rychlejší než ta předchozí. Je to adrenalin z boje a z honičky. Je to rvačka pěstmi a bez kouzel, je to souboj s hůlkami. Je to poklidný východ slunce po noci plné akce. Je to přátelství už od pradávna a bratr z jiné matky, který mu vždy kryje záda.

Patron, pomyslí si Tanner, je leopard ze stříbřitého světla, který vyskočil z Jamesovi hůlky a teď si se zdánlivě znuděným výrazem lehá na stůl.

\- - o - -

Patron, povídá Tanner Trevelyanovi, je souboj s nepřítelem, který je vítězný a každá rána, která najde svůj cíl. Je to vlastní život a cíle, kterých dosáhl, i když ho všichni podceňovali a on jim pak mohl vytřít zrak. Je to vše, co se týká pyromagie a každé ohnivé kouzlo, jehož použití mu projde. I ta, které mu neprojdou. Je to vše, co dokáže hořet nebo vybuchnout, a taky to, co tohle z různých důvodů nedokáže, ale on to stejně zvládne provést. Je to nejlepší kámoš, ze kterého by dal život, a který by bez mrknutí udělal to samé pro něj. Je to společný drink a vlastně celá lahev a rána, kdy se chce hlava rozskočit, ale kdy se ví, že ta noc za to stála

Patron, pomyslí se Tanner, je tygr, co doslova vyrazil z Alecovi hůlky a hned začal zkoumat okolí a hledat nástrahy či léčky.

\- - o - -

Patron, šeptá Bond o mnoho let později do ucha svého o dost mladšího kolegy-nadřízeného-přítele a nejdelšího vztahu, který kdy měl. Patron je šťastná vzpomínka, která dodá sílu jít dál a nevzdát boj. Je to perfektní zvládnutí jakéhokoliv odvětví magie. Je to první úspěšná proměna zvěromága. Je to nové kouzlo nebo magický předmět, který vymyslí a stvoří. Je to úspěšná mise, kdy jde vše jako po drátkách a nikdo není zraněný. Je to hrnek plný Earl Greye, čokoládové sušenky a hry se slovy. Jsou to příšerně vypadající, ale hřejivé svetry a nejnovější tenisky s motivem Pána Času. Jsou to tvoje kočky, které by za tebe daly život. Jsou to polibky v dešti a sex, během kterého jeden přijde o vyšší mozkové funkce. Je to moje žádost o tvoji ruku a tenhle prsten, který k ní přidávám.

Patron, pomyslí si James, je úplná hračka a něco naprosto nezajímavého, když vám Q skočí kolem krku s takovým nadšením, že vás srazí k zemi. Ale koho by zajímal pád, když ho Q líbá, jako by na tom závisel jeho život?

„Expecto Patronum," zašeptá Q, rty pouhé milimetry od těch Jamesových a z jeho hůlky vyrazí patron z tak jasného světla, že je skoro oslepí.

„Doufal jsem, že řekneš ano," neodpustí si James, čímž si vyslouží ránu pěstí do ramene a další dechberoucí polibek.


End file.
